High School Love
by Channyx1D
Summary: Sonny Munroe moved from Wisconsin to California. She meets the Preps, some friends and a mysterious teacher. She finds out about the secret of the mysterious teacher, Mr. Goldfarb. But she eventually falls for him. Love? Jealousy? Full summary inside.
1. Moving

**Hey! Okay, I made a new story as you can see and I have been imagining this story since months ago. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**So, here is the full Summary.**

_**Sonny moves from Wisconsin to California. On her first day of school, she meets 'The Preps', Marta, Portlyn and Tawni. At the same day, she meets Chastity and Haile. On the second day of school, she finds a person who seems mysterious to her. She tries to find out what it is. His name is Mr. Goldfarb. He is 22 years old and is her teacher. The more she starts to find out about him, the more falls for him. Unknown to her, Mr. Goldfarb starts to fall for her too. Eventually, he tells her his real name, Chad Dylan Cooper. He also used the family name of his first dad who died as an undercover identity. Also, he is not really 22 but actually 19. What will happen? Will she crack the case of Mr. Goldfarb or not? Love? Jealousy? Find out.**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Moving in to California<p>

**_Sonny's_**_** POV**_

I can't believe I'm moving to California. I can't just leave my friends. Yet, I can't reason out to her. I'm now on the airport with my mom. I am listening to my iPod. My mom is somewhere in the airport, looking for food. I'm just sitting and watching our hand carry luggage while I listen to Selena Gomez's song 'Hit The Lights'. Mom arrives with some food.

"Here you go Sonny. Eat now or you'll get hungry." mom said, handing me 'Chewy Chum' **(If most you know what this is, you may have read it in my story Chad and Sonny With A Chance of the Duncans, Chapter 5 Mackenzie Falls) **It was the usual snack I would eat when I got to a plane. Mom got out chips and began eating.

"_Flight to California is now boarding. Please go to gate 5A. Thank You." _the intercom voice boomed. I kept my iPod and got my luggage and went to gate 5A. Mom followed me. I gave my ticket and went inside. I entered the plane and looked for 3A. I was by the window seat and my mom beside. I looked out the window. _'Goodbye, Wisconsin'_ I said quietly as a tear fell from my eyes to my cheek. All the memories, good times, friends and relatives are left in Wisconsin. Once we were in the air, I got out my iPod and played Naturally by Selena Gomez and The Scene. I kept looking out of the window, dreaming about the times in Wisconsin. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

"Sonny, Sonny wake up. We landed." mom's voice rang through my ears. I opened my eyes and saw that the iPod was in my bag and the plane was half empty with people. I got up and got our luggage. I gave mom hers and we went out of the plane. I peeked through a window and saw the Californian sunshine. We went to LAX and rented a car since mom hasn't bought any car for us to drive around here. We drove in silence, with me still daydreaming about Wisconsin. I wasn't really excited when I found out about the news.

_Flashback_

_"Sonny, get down here." Mom called out. I ran downstairs and went to the living room where my mom was. I sat down at the sofa across her._

_"What is it mom? I was watching something." I said. Mom had a disappointing face._

_"Sonny, we're moving to California tomorrow." Mom said. Tears formed in my eyes._

_"Why mom?" I asked._

_"I got a job offer and if I decline, we'll lose this house and I have to look for another work." mom said. I started crying._

_"I know Sonny that's hard but we have to." mom said._

_"Can't we live with grandma?" I asked._

_"Sonny, I'll have a hard time looking for a job and you might not even go to school." mom said._

_"Why do I have to come?" I asked._

_"Because I already enrolled you in a school there. Don't reason out with me Sonny?" mom said.  
><em>

_"What time do we leave?" I asked._

_"At 8 tomorrow so we leave at 6." Mom said. I went upstairs and started packing. While packing for my night clothes, the telephone rang._

_"Hello." _

_"Hey Sonny." Lucy's voice rang "Wanna hang out tomorrow at my house?"_

_"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't." I said, trying to stay strong._

_"So when?" she asked._

_"Never. I'm moving." I said and tears fell from my face._

_"WHAT? Sonny, when did you know about this?" she asked. It also sounded like she was crying._

_"30 minutes before you called." I said._

_"Can't you get out of this?" Lucy sobbed._

_"I'm sorry but no." I sobbed along with her._

_"Oh okay. Bye Sonny." Lucy said. And then she hung up. I also hung up and continued packing. My uncles and aunts just arrived and helped pack all our belongings. The pieces of furniture will be delivered to my grandma's house which really needs furniture._

_End of Flashback_

"Sonny, we're here." mom said. I stepped out and saw where we are living and my mouth dropped. We're going to live in a MANSION? "Cool huh." Mom said.

"Cool? It's awesome." I blurted out, still amazed. "Mom, how were able to afford this kind of mansion?" I asked.

"It was part of the job offer." Mom said. "I actually planned out which is which." mom said. I stopped admiring the mansion and got some of our luggage. I opened the door and dropped the bags. It was even more beautiful on the inside. The chandeliers made of glass, some glass walls and much more. I think I'm gonna love this place.

"Want to see your room?" mom asked, showing me the key. I nod and got the key.

"It's on the second floor, in front of the stairs." mom said. Leaving my bags, I ran to the second floor. I saw two doors in front of me but the name 'SONNY' was written in one of the doors so I went in that one. I unlocked the door and opened it. My room was huge. I had a king-sized bed and in front was a flat screen TV. I went to the bathroom and saw a big bathtub. the bathroom was one-half smaller than my room and there was also a make-up table. I went out and headed for the closet. It was almost as big as the bathroom and there were many hangers.

I went back to my room and saw some shelves for my books. It would probably have empty shelves in it once I place my books. I went back downstairs to get my bags. The truck that carried our boxes had just arrive. I dropped my bags and started unpacking. I placed my clothes inside the closet and the make-up kit in the make-up table. Then, I started to place my books on the shelves.

"Sonny, come downstairs quick. There is someone I want you to meet." mom called out. I closed my door and ran downstairs. I then saw an elderly woman about her late thirties standing by the living room. She was almost 5'8 and has blond hair and green eyes.

"Sonny, I want you to meet Mrs. Loughlin. She's the one who gave me the job offer." mom said. I shook her hand. Then we let go.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny." she said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Loughlin. Quick Question. Why in California?" I said. Mom gave me a glare.

"Well, so I could manage her easily if she's doing a good job. And I don't want to go to Wisconsin. I have a family here." Mrs. Loughlin explained.

"I understand." I said.

"So, would you want anything? A drink? A snack?" mom offered.

"Oh no thank you. I just ate my lunch." Mrs. Loughlin said.

"Oh speaking of which, do you know any good restaurants?" mom asked.

"Oh yes. Why don't I drive there?" Mrs. Loughlin offered.

"Oh no. We don't want to take advantage of you." mom said.

"Come on. My treat." she offered again. Reluctantly, mom nodded. I went upstairs to get my purse and went back down. We went to Mrs. Loughlin's convertible. I was at the back, mom was in the passenger's seat and Mrs. Loughlin driving. Mom and Mrs. Loughlin kept talking and I just stayed quiet, listening to the radio and looking at the view of California. It was amazing. There were some trees that make the cool air, big houses, mansions. And we passed by a few schools. When we reached to a school named 'California High', we stopped.

"Sonny, see that school over there?" Mom asked. I nod. "Well, that's the most popular private school here and I enrolled you there." My mouth dropped. That was such an amazing school and my mom could afford it? Wow. Or is it part of the job offer. We drove again and stopped at a restaurant. It was a Californian restaurant. We entered and sat on a table. Then, the waitress came.

"What would you like, ma'am?" she asked.

"I would just like to have your fried chicken." I said. She wrote it down on her pad. Mom and Mrs. Loughlin ordered and the waitress walked away. A few minutes later, our food arrived and we started eating. After we ate, Mrs. Loughlin and mom shared the payment and we headed home. We passed by the school again and I sighed. We arrived at the mansion. I went up to my room and watched TV. I also out my laptop and checked my e-mails. I had one from Lucy, one from Zora **(Yeah, Zora's from Wisconsin in my story)**, two from my boyfriend or should I say, my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Jake. and one from Elaine. I clicked one of Jake's message.

_"Babe, why did you leave me?" x Jake._

I replied. _"I'm sorry babe. It was just unexpected." xSonny_

I clicked the other one of Jake's

_"Babe, can we do a long distance relationship?" xJake_

_"Sure thing, babe." xSonny_

Okay, scratch out 'or soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend'. I'm doing a long distance relationship with him. I then clicked the one from Lucy.

_"I'm missing you :( " Lucy_

I replied. _"Same here." Sonny_

Elaine's and Zora's messages are the same with Lucy so I replied the same. I closed the laptop and watched TV. At 9:00, I ate dinner by myself because my mom is finished with her dinner. I washed the plates and went back upstairs. I put on my sleeping attire and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, tell me what you think in your review. That was just the first chapter there will be more.<strong>

**Peace!**


	2. Meeting Friends, The Preps and A Mystery

**Okay. I see that there are people who read this so, here is the second chapter. I'm sorry If I haven't updated and this is a new story. School work is the reason.**

**peaceluvar, this is where you come in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and some extra characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Meeting Friends, The Preps and a Mysterious Person<p>

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Sonny get up." mom shook me. I groan and turned.

"Sonny, get up or you'll get late for your school." mom said. I reluctantly got up and headed for the shower. I went to my closet and got out a T-shirt, jeans and my converse. I placed light make-up and pony-tailed my hair. I ran downstairs to the dining table and sat down.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"You're favorite. Short Stack." mom said as she placed it in front of me. I got out the fork and knife and began eating. 15 minutes later, I was already getting ready for school. I went out to the garage and mom drove me to school. As I arrived, I saw a lot of people there.

"Have a good day at school sweety." Mom said.

"Bye mom." I said and kissed her cheek. I went out of the car and headed for school. I looked around and saw plenty of girls wearing short skirts and slutty outfits. They flirt with the boys and the boys flirt back. There are a few people who are dressed like me but I guess they're losers and nerds. As I head for the school doors, plenty of the boys kept flirting with me. The girls kept whispering about me, I can tell. As I went inside, I headed for the office. As I arrived, I was given my schedule.

"Thank you." I said to the secretary.

"All the same. New people are nice at first but then they become mean." she said. Okay? I went to llok which my locker is and found some boys surrounding.

"Hey babe. Want to hang out?" One of them said.

"I think I'll pass." I said as I tried to pass but they block my way.

"Whoa, no one rejects Daniel Hovard." The boy named Daniel said. The boys went around me until one hit me in the ass. Perverts. I went to my locker until three girls blocked my path. Okay, do all of the people here hit the new people?

"What up? We're The Preps and this is our school." One of them said, a brunette. "I'm Marta. That's Portlyn." she said pointing to the other brunette. "And that's Tawni." she pointed to the blonde.

"I get it, now, can you move please?" I tried to go around them but they blocked my way.

"Just remember, you better not mess with us or it will get dirty."Tawni said.

"Get out of my way, bitches." I said.

"Tawni warned you. No one calls us 'bitches', newby." Portlyn said.

"No, that's because we call you whores." a voice said. I turned around and saw two people standing there. Both were brunettes. One has brown eyes while the other had green.

"Go away Chasy and Holly." Tawni said.

"Not a chance, Marty, Porta and Tanya." one of them said.

"It's Marta, Portlyn and Tawni." Portlyn said.

"And it's Chastity and Haile." the other said. The three girls who were blocking my way walked away. I turned to the two people.

"Thank you." I said to them.

"No problem." one said. "I'm Chastity and this is my best friend, Haile."

"Hey." Haile greeted.

"I'm Sonny." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Sonny. Would you like us to show you around school?" Chastity asked.

"Sure. First we need to get to classes." I said.

"Right. What's your schedule?" Haile asked. I showed them my schedule.

"Awesome. It's alternate. We have 1st, 3rd, and 5th period together while you and Chastity have 2nd, 4th and 6th period together." Haile explained. The school bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes. I went with Haile to our first period classes.

"So, where are you from?" Haile asks.

"Wisconsin." I said.

"Really? I have a cousin there in Wisconsin. Her name is Lucy." She says.

"I have a friend named Lucy. Wait, are you Haile Dihiansan?" I asked. **(Haile, is it okay if I use this as your fake family name?) **

"Yes. Wait a minute. Your the 'Sonny Munroe' Lucy has been talking about over the phone. I agree with her. You are pretty." Haile said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, does Lucy still eat sugar?" She asked worriedly.

"Yup. Still has sugar rush. She gets weird when she has sugar rush." I said.

"I know. She gets that from her mom." She says.

"I know." I say. We get to class quickly. When we entered, the least favorite people I wanted to see was there. THE PREPS.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Haile whispered over to me. I smiled a little and sat beside Haile.

"Oh, it's you." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw The Preps standing there.

"Yeah, it's me. Would you want me to call you 'bitches' again?" I said. They were about to retort when the teacher came in.

"You'll pay for this." Portlyn said and they went back to their seats.

* * *

><p>School was faster than I thought. Now, is lunch and I'm sitting with Chastity and Haile. They are the only friends I made. In every class I was in, I was either teased or flirted with. Luckily, Haile and Chastity were there to protect me.<p>

I walked with Haile and Chastity in to the cafeteria. I went to the back of the line, waiting for my turn. When I arrived, I ordered steak and mash potatoes. Yum **( I agree with you, Sonny) **I picked up my tray when all of the sudden it flew out of my hands and into my outfit. I saw Marta standing, smirking at the same time.

"Oops. Sorry, newbie." Marta said sarcastically. She laughed and the cafeteria laughed along. I wanted to cry and run out when I heard someone say,

"Yeah, you better be because..." And the next thing I saw was Haile pouring her soup and juice over Marta's head. That actually made me feel better. The whole cafeteriia gasped.

"You'll be served." I finished. I smashed my potatoes in he face and the cafeteria gasps more. I got more mashed potaotes, Haile got more soup and juice and went to a seat while the cafeteria erupted with laughter. Once we sat down, Tawni and Portlyn were helping Marta and Tawni said,

"You'll pay for this, Newbie and Holly." Tawni threatened. It' _Sonny _and _Haile_. Haile just grinned but didn't smirk. They walked away and we carried on eating.

* * *

><p>School went by fast again and I just walked home just for an exercise. I texted my mom and she said it was fine if I did. On my way, I stopped by the store to get some supplies when I saw someone go inside a forbidden area. I tried to follow him and tell him that. When I checked that no one was there to see, I pushed the door open. I didn't see the person but heard a machinery sound and saw some steps. Being the curious person I am, I went down the steps and tried to peek. The guard was asleep and had his cap on his face. I stepped forward slowly and tried to peek.<p>

I saw a lot of machines and some offices. I found the guy who entered this place. I hid by the plant near by and peeked. He was in one of the offices, talking to someone. He suddenly got up and headed my way. I made a dashed for it. I quietly ran up the stairs. When I reached at the top step, I heard something,

"You can't do that. I'm an officer here." a man's voice said.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But you must have a day off and do your "thing"." a woman's voice said. I can tell she placed air quotes on 'thing'.

"Fine, but you will regret this." He said and went up the stairs. "Who are you?" He suddenly said. I don't know who he was talking to but I hope it isn't me.

"I asked, Who are you? Aren't going to answer?" He growled.

Uh oh. He was talking to me. I suddenly felt something touch my shoulder. It made me turn around and slammed me to the wall. I was about to scream when he covered my mouth.

"Do you know that is a restricted area to strangers like you?" He growled again. I felt scared. I just nodded. He just sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you go this once. DON'T YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN. If you do, you'll be sorry." He siad, a bit calmer this time. I nodded again. I looked at his eyes. They were ocean blue. I started to get lost in them but thankfully, it didn't proceed.

"Also, you must never tell anyone what you saw." He said. Once again, I nod. I couldn't speak since he was covering my mouth.

"Why do you keep nodding?" He asked, suddenly. He was calm this time. Since his hand was still there, I pointed to it. He suddenly released me. I was about to walk out when he suddenly whispered.

"Don't come here ever again." He warned. And with that, he pushed me out. He also went out but went another way. I was still in shock so I couldn't speak. And I was speechless until I arrived home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. That's the second chapter. Sorry again for not updating. Oh and just an information. I'm about to host a contest so you'll just have to wait and see what it is.<strong>

**Peace!**

**- Monique**


	3. The Mysterious and Familiar Teacher

**Hey. Back for more. I really have plans for this story. **

**Disclaimer: **

**me: I...**

**Jan: Monique, Monique.**

**me: What?**

**Jan: Look what I got. *shows tickets***

**me: So? They're just tickets.**

**Jan: Yeah, to a Sterling Knight concert.**

**me: NO WAY.**

**Jan: YES WAY. Oh and the concert is in 2 hours.**

**me: Okay, let me just say the disclaimer, the chapter then we'll go.**

**Jan: Okay.**

**me: I...**

**Jan: Monique Doesn't Own Sonny With A Chance**

**me: Hey, that's my line.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Mysterious and Familiar Teacher<p>

**_Sonny's POV _**

I woke up to get ready for school, although I'm tired. I was up all night thinking about that person. He just seems so ... mysterious. I wonder where he is now.

I went to the shower and bathe. I got out and changed into my blue V-neck, my jeans and 3-inch wedges. Okay, I'm not dressing up as a slut. I'm just trying to fit in. I went downstairs and entered the kitchen.

Mmm. I smell bacon. I sat down and mom brought me my breakfast.

"Your second favorite meal, eggs and bacon," my mom smiled. I smiled back. She knows me too well. Of course, she is my mother. I started eating my breakfast but I still had my mind on the mysterious person yesterday. I haven't told my mom about it yet.

"So did you have a good day in school yesterday?" mom asked. I nod, eating my bacon.

"Good, good," mom said, sitting down. She started eating her breakfast. After breakfast, she drove me to school. Yesterday, she was able to buy us a car. I got out and kissed my mom good-bye. I got out the car and went to school. Everyone was looking at me. Daniel then came in my way.

Oh no!

"Hey, babe. I decided to give you another chance." Daniel smirked. Ugh, that smirk is so annoying.

"And I decided I won't give you another chance." I retorted, trying to push past him.

"Woah, woah, woah," Daniel said and I halted. "I don't not get rejected twice. Especially if it's a newbie." Daniel exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just date one of the Preps and get outta my way?" I shouted. People looked at us. I really didn't care right now.

"I'm not dating those bitches again." Daniel spat out.

"Then find someone else." I retorted.

"I always get the new ones." Daniel said, slowing going towards me. I backed up.

"All the new ones fall for me." He said, still going towards me.

"Leave her alone, Daniel." a voice cried out. I looked to my right and saw Haile.

"What do you want, _Haile_?" Daniel spat her name like it was venom.

"You to get away from my friend." Haile spat and dragged me away from him.

"Thanks, Haile." I said. She smiled.

"I can't let you be heart broken by my ex-boyfriend." Haile said. Ex?

"Ex-boyfriend?" I asked, shocked. She nods.

"When I was new." she stated. We walked to my locker and I got my things. Portlyn came upto us.

"What do you want?" I spat. She narrowed her eyes.

"To stay away from my boyfriend, Daniel." She spat back.

"He's you're boyfriend? But when I talked to him, he called you a bitch." I smirked. She turned red.

"NO HE DIDN'T. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS." Portlyn yelled. Everyone looked at us. Portlyn stomped off back to her group. Chastity came up to us.

"What was with the diva fit?" She asked.

"She thinks I'm jealous of her." I said.

"Of what?" Chastity asked.

"That Daniel is her boyfriend." I answered. Chastity shakes her head. We headed for Electronics Class. Yeah, I know. I also have no idea why. We entered and saw a few people. And good news. No Preps. Bad news. Daniel is here. Daniel walked up to me again. Haile and Chastity stood in front of me.

"Move it." He said, hoarsely.

"No!" Chastity and Haile snapped.

"I'll get you one day, Sonny Munroe." He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest. Daniel walked away. We went to sit down somewhere in the corner.

"Chas, did you fall for his charm?" I asked Chastity once we sat down already.

"Sadly, yes. He cheated on me with Portlyn. When Haile was new, I warned her about it and she didn't listen." Chastity said.

"I fell for it, got my heart broken and cried into Chastity's arms. He also cheated on me with Portlyn. They have an on/off relationship." Haile added. Chastity nodded. Just then, the teacher entered. Everyone was quiet. Huh, he wasn't here yesterday.

"That is Mr. Goldfarb. He is a really strict teacher but he teaches good so most girls are in love with him." Chastity whispered.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Youngest teacher, 22 yrs. old. And he is the only one who we pay attention to." Haile whispered. I nod.

"Why wasn't he here yesterday?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"Good Morning class." He said. Whoa. Sexy voice. Did I just think that? Wait, that voice is so familiar.

"Good Morning, Mr. Goldfarb." We chorused. All the girls, except Chastity, Haile and I, said in a flirty tone. Mr. Goldfarb started to write something down on the board. Mr. Goldfarb had blonde hair, green eyes and glasses. Wait, I also recognize that blonde hair from anywhere **(If I haven't told you this, his hair is the one from So Random) **Although, I can't figure out where.

"Alright, everyone. Today, we will be talking about the types of circuits." He said. I groan. Most of the people looked at me, weirdly. I , then, looked at Chastity.

"Don't groan so loud." she mouthed. I nod. They payed attention again to Mr. Goldfarb, who was now in front of me. I stiffened.

"Do you have a problem with my teaching, Miss Munroe?" He asked. How does he know my name? I shook my head. He leaned in.

"I hope you haven't told anyone what you saw. Meet me in my office after school." He whispered so sternly that I cringed. Wait a minute. I now know. He was the one who I saw entering the forbidden area and who warned me. He is wearing contacts and a disguise. I didn't realize that I widen my eyes because Chastity asked me,

"Why did you widen your eyes? What did he say?"

"I have to go to his office after school." I said. I heard Daniel say, 'Serves you right for rejecting me.' I rolled his eyes. Mr. Goldfarb continued the discussion.

* * *

><p>After school, I went to his office. I knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," a voice said. I opened the door and saw him where the contacts. He saw it was me.

"Oh it's just you," He said, suddenly removing his green contacts to reveal his real eye color, blue.

"What did you make me come here for?" I asked when he was done taking them off.

"You're here because of what happened yesterday at the mall," He said, sternly.

"Sir, I didn't tell anyone," I said. He stood up walked towards me.

"You better not," He said. By now, he was behind me.

"Why are you under disguise?" I asked.

"That is classified information," He said. By now, he was back at his chair and sat down.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you it's classified information?" He snapped. I stood up.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know? And don't say it's classified," I snapped back.

"Miss Munroe, do you not know what the word classified is?" I barked leaning forward.

"I know what is means. It's not on my curious self vocabulary." I said.

"Then add it on your vocabulary because you're not having ANY of my secrets," He said. "Good day to you, Miss Munroe," He said and pointed to the door. I headed towards the door and went out. When I closed it, I slammed the door.

"Classified will never be in my vocabulary. I prefer the word 'secret'," I murmured. I need to do research of him. I felt my phone vibrate. I got my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller. Mom.

_Sweety, there's lots of things at work and I can't fetch you. Ask one of your friends to drive you home. Oh and there is a surprise at home too. xMom._

Yes. I can do the research now. I put my phone inside my pocket and went to the library. There were other students there using the computer. I saw one computer not used so I ran to it. I sat down and opened the computer. I clicked the folder 'Teachers' and saw numerous of folders. I clicked 'Senior Year Teachers' and began looking for Mr. Goldfarb's information.

While looking, I saw 'Mr. Chad Goldfarb'. Oh so that's his name. I clicked on it and saw lot's of information.

(_Document_, Sonny's thoughts)

_Name: Chad Dylan Goldfarb_

_Parent/s: Chelsea L. Goldfarb (mother), Ryan Goldfarb(father/ died), Denzel Goldfarb (uncle/ step-father) _When his dad died, his mom married his uncle? Shocker.

_Age: 22 yrs. old_

_Birthday: March 5, 1989_

_Siblings: Chermae Dylan Goldfarb (sister, 14 yrs. old), China Dylan Goldfarb (sister, 15 yrs. old)_ So, he's the eldest.

_Occupation: Teacher of Electronics_

_Biography:_

_Chad Dylan Goldfarb was born on March 5, 1989. His parents were Chelsea L. Goldfarb and Ryan Goldfarb. When he was 7 years old, his sister was born, China Dylan Goldfarb. A year later, Chermae Dylan Goldfarb was born. Chad's father died after his last sister was born. Since 7 years old, he was interested in electronics. He only finished 4 years of High School and went to University of California to learn electronics. At the age of 20, he signed up to teach here at California High. He lives alone in Hollywood Blvd. He went to live on his own after he was able to get in. He is currently Single._

_(Picture: _http : / www . canailleblog . com / chad-sterling / chad-dylan-cooper , n723827 . html_)  
><em>

Whoa. That's how he lived? That must be hard. That information had a little use, I guess. I got out a pen and paper and started writing the information down. Once I was through, I got out an envelope and placed the paper inside. I clicked 'Exit'. I looked around and saw no one except me. I saw that there were more information. I was about to click one open but I heard my name.

"Ms. Munroe." the voice said harshly.

"Y-yes." I trembled. I held my breath.

"It's just me, Mr. Goldfarb. I want you to follow me somewhere." the voice said. I sighed. It was just Mr. Goldfarb. He was wearing his disguise. I closed the computer and got up. He was leaning on the door frame. I got the envelope and went to the parking lot.

I saw that he had a convertible. _Whoa. He could afford that?_

"I have the the money." He said. I kept my mouth shut.

**_Chad's (Mr. Goldfarb) POV_**

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper but in this school, I use my former name, Chad Dylan Goldfarb. I live on my own because my step-dad would probably beat me up and I would have a lot of bruises. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I am 19 years old and started teaching at 17. I lied about my age about being 3 years older due to the fact of family problems. My step-dad would beat me up, like I said before so I live in a separate house. I wasn't able to teach yesterday because of the bruises. I still had them but not that big to be seen. The bruises were mostly on my stomach so no problem of hiding it.

I work as a teacher and a CEO of my dad's electronic company. He build that company just for me.

I entered the class room with my stuff and everyone stopped. I'm loved in this school. And when I mean loved, I mean _loved_. Most of my female students has a crush on me. Yuck. I'm glad for the 'No Student-Teacher Relationship' policy in this school. Other wise, I'd be stampeded and it would ruin my hair. Yeah, I have an ego. I can't use it her due to the fact it will ruin my records.

"Good Morning class." I greeted.

"Good Morning Mr. Goldfarb." the chorused, the girls with their flirty tone as usual. Well, except for three. And that's Haile, Chastity and a new girl. Wait. She looks very familiar. I just don't know where.

"Alright, everyone. Today, we will be talking about the types of circuits." I said. Someone groaned. NO ONE GROANS IN CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S CLASS **(I wasn't sure if I should use 'Goldfarb' or 'Cooper' but since it's his POV and he isn't saying it, I used 'Cooper') **I saw it was the new girl. Figures. Wait. Now I remember. She was at my dad's company yesterday. She's so in trouble for 2 things. 1) groaning in my class and 2) Going in a prohibited place.

I walked towards her and stood in front of her. I saw her name on her schedule. Sonny Munroe. Cute name. She looked up and saw me. She stiffened.

"Do you have a problem with my teaching, Miss Munroe?" I asked. I leaned in towards her ear.

"I hope you haven't told anyone what you saw. Meet me in my office after school." I whispered so sternly that she cringed. I walked away and started to teach.

A few hours later, I was waiting for Miss Munroe to come. Another policy. Call the name of the student by the family name. _Where is she? She's late for 10 minutes._ I am really impatient. If she's one minute late, I get impatient. 10, the more I am. I started pacing back and forth until a knick was heard. Not sure if it was her, I wore my green contacts. Part of my disguise. Also the glasses. They're fake.

"Come in," I said. the person opened the door and revealed to be her. The person I have been waiting for.

"Oh it's just you," I said, suddenly removing the green contacts. That actually was better because wearing those hurt a lot.

"What did you make me come here for?" Miss Munroe asked when I was done taking them off.

"You're here because of what happened yesterday at the mall," I said, sternly.

"Sir, I didn't tell anyone," She said with a trembling voice. I stood up walked towards her.

"You better not," I said. By now, I was behind her.

"Why are you under disguise?" she asked.

"That is classified information," I said. By now, I was back at my chair and sat down. I can't let her know the reason. It's a family problem.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you it's classified information?" I snapped. She stood up.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to know? And don't say it's classified," She snapped back. I can't tell her. Also, I don't trust her. She may tell and I will be fired.

"Miss Munroe, do you not know what the word classified is?" I barked leaning forward.

"I know what is means. It's not on my curious self vocabulary." She said. She has a curious self? No wonder she followed me yesterday.

"Then add it on your vocabulary because you're not having ANY of my secrets," I said. "Good day to you, Miss Munroe," I said and pointed to the door. She headed towards the door and went out. When she closed it, she slammed the door. Really? The door did nothing to you.

I put on my disguise and started pacing back and forth, thinking. Should I tell her? Maybe I should but not everything. I got my things and placed it in my convertible. I was really hoping that Sonny (Yeah, I'm using her first name) is still here. I walk around the school, trying to find her. I checked the lab, cafeteria, classrooms, and gym. Just one last place to go. The Library.

I entered the library and saw Sonny writing among the computers. Good. She's still here. I lean on the door frame.

"Miss Munroe." I said harshly. Okay, thoughts and outside school - Sonny. School and class - Miss Munroe. Got it? Good.

"Y-yes." She trembled.

"It's just me, Mr. Goldfarb. I want you to follow me somewhere." I said. She sighed. Guess she was relieved it was me. She turned off the computer and got an envelope. We headed to the parking lot.

"Whoa! He could afford that?" she mumbled. I was offended.

"I have the money." I said. She kept her mouth shut. I opened the door for her but she didn't move. "Come on," I said to her. She went inside and I closed the door. I went to the driver's side and got in. I fastened my seatbelt and drove off to the mall.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The mall." I said nonchalantly. She nodded. We arrived at the mall and parked my convertible. We got out and went inside. We then headed for the door in which she saw me get in the day before. Realizing where we were going, she stopped.

"Whoa. That place is..." I cut her off.

"We won't get in trouble. Just trust me," I assured. She sighed and followed. We entered and went down the steps. As I reached the last step, I turned to my office.

"This place is my dad's company." I said to her. We arrived at my office. I went behind my desk and sat on the leather chair.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? I thought you were 'Goldfarb', not 'Cooper'," Sonny said. I sigh.

"Goldfarb was my dad's family name. Cooper is my step-dad's," I said. She took out the paper from the envelope.

"But it said here that your step-dad was Denzel Goldfarb." She said. I was shocked. I grabbed the paper. I saw it was my back-up biography.

"Where did you get this?" I barked.

"I checked it in the school files," She said.

"Did you even know that this is private property?" I yelled. "You can get into trouble for this."

"I know but I had to find out something about you," She said calmly.

"So you tried to find out about me using the school's property." She just nodded. "You know you can get expelled." I said. Her eye widen.

"WHAT? Just for looking at the school's property, I can be expelled?" She screamed.

"One of the school's policy. You won't get expelled once you ask and administrator. Did you?" She shook her head.

"Then you're in trouble, Sonny," I warned her.

"How did you know my name?" She asked. I shrug.

"I have ways." I said coolly.

"Can you please not tell any teacher?" She begged.

"Fine," I agreed. She sighed. "On one condition."

"What?"

"DON'T tell anyone about this place or I'm telling." She nodded and left. I leaned on my chair, sighing. At least she didn't let me say to her the real reason why she was here. I still don't trust her yet. But considering she knows one of my secrets, I'm beginning to.

**_Sonny's POV_**

I left his office and went back up to the mall. I checked if there was anyone and saw that it was deserted. I left the place and called for a taxi home.

When I arrived, I was greeted by a worried mom.

"Where were you? I was about to have a search investigation," my mom said with her motherly tone.

"I'm fine mom. Just worned out," I said. I didn't even have an appetite anymore. I went up the stairs and went straight to bed, exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it.<strong>

**Jan: Wow. That is one long chapter. And an hour to spare. Come on hurry up.**

**Me: Alright. Just let me finnish. PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WON'T SEE CHANNY.**

**Jan: *gasps* No. There has to be Channy. PLEASE REVIEW FOR CHANNY while we go to Sterling Knight's concert.**


	4. More About Mr Goldfarb Cooper

**Hey. I'm back. Finally my tests are over. So now, here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for having not updated for a while.**

**Disclaimer:**

**At the Sterling Knight concert**

**Me: Thanks for buying the tickets.**

**Jan: No problem.**

**?: Hey guys.**

**Jan: Nelle, what are you doing here?**

**Nelle: Watching Sterling's concert, duh.**

**Me: Okay then. I Don't Own SWAC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - More About Mr. Goldfarb (Cooper)<p>

**_Sonny's POV_**

I wake up the next day, with the sunshine gleaming at me. I had school today but since it is a Friday, we are only until 12:30 nn. I got up from bed and went to the shower.

I put on a ocean blue dress that is three inches above my knee. It has short sleaves and was my dad's favorite. I promised to him I would wear it every Friday. I got the matching belt and three-inch heels. I put on blue light eye shadow and stood in front of my full length mirror. I look exactly like I wear every Friday in Wisconsin. I got my things and went downstairs. I didn't want to eat much so I just grabbed an apple.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast? mom asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not that hungry," I said to her. She just shook her head. I stay there, waiting for her.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"You. You have to drive me to school, remember?" I said to her. She looks at me confused before she finally answers.

"Oh yeah. Go to the garage. The surprise is waiting for for you," Mom says. I walk to the door that lead to the garage. I opened it and saw something unbelievable.

"A blue convertible?" I said, wide-eyed. Mom leaned on the door frame.

"Like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, mom," I said, giving her a bear hug.

"Okay, now go to school," She said putting the car keys in front of my face. I grab it and go inside the car and drove to school. This is so amazing. I'm going to school, driving in MY own car. I arrive to school with everybody looking at me. I got out and Haile and Chastity came up to me.

"Where did you get the car?" Haile asks.

"My mom bought it for me," I stated. I put the keys in my purse and went to school with Chastity and Haile. The Preps suddenly walked up to us.

"Where did you get your car?" Marta snaps.

"My mom got it from a shop unlike yours. You got it from a junkyard," I snapped back. Chastity and Haile stiffle out a giggle.

"Whatever," Marta said and she and her snoppy friends sashayed down the hallway.

"She's probably jealous that she doesn't have a car and you do," Chastity said.

"She doesn't have?" I asked. I thought she did because of all those popularity and stuff. I don't really car what my rep is. Just as long as it is not so bad.

"Actually hers is in the junkyard," Haile said and we burst into laughter. We separated and I went to my locker.

* * *

><p>After classes were over, I went to my locker and placed my books back inside.<p>

_"Miss Munroe, please go to Mr. Goldfarb's office. Thank you,"_ the intercom said. I sighed. I headed down to the hallway of Mr. Goldfarb's office. I stopped in front of his door and knocked.

"Who is it?" his voice came out of the other side of the door.

"It's Miss Munroe," I replied. He said that I can come in. I opened the door and he was sitting behind his desk.

"So glad you came," Mr.-er-uhm Goldfarb said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Some things. I can't tell you here. My cover will be blown. Let's go to a coffee shop that's near here," Mr. Goldfarb said as he stood up.

"But the nearest coffee shop is near you're place, which is 5 kilometers from here," I said.

"How did..." He stopped, remembering I went to the school's files. "Never mind. Come on. Let's go." He grabbed his keys and we went out of the door.

When we were in the parking lot already, I headed to the direction of my car when Mr. Goldfarb stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my car," I replied.

"You have a car? Since when?"

"This morning. My mom gave it to me."

"Alright. Just follow my car so that you won't get lost," He sighed and headed to his car. I reached mine and got in. I saw his car and followed it.

Seven minutes later, we were in front of the coffee shop. I parked next to Mr. Goldfarb's car and got out. I got inside and sat across him. He was drinking coffee.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr. Goldfarb?" I ask him.

"Please, Sonny. We're outside school. You can call me Chad," He said. Okay? I nod. "Look, the reason why we're here is that I want you to know some things about me. Don't ask why I picked you."

"So..." I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, my step-dad actually hates me and keeps beating me up. My mom said the best thing to do is to go live somewhere else and have a job." He pauses and continues. "So, I moved out of the house at the age of 15 and lived alone there. When I was 17, I signed up for being a teacher in many schools until I reached California High. I lied about being 20 just to enter. So I am now 19, acting as a 22 year old man." He finally finished.

"Why does your step-dad hate you?" I asked becoming more and more interested than ever. He sighs.

"Now, that is classified. I'll only tell you a few," He said, sipping into his coffee.

"Please," I begged but he wouldn't budged. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Munroe," He said. Munroe? Ms. Munroe is formal and proper but Munroe only? That hurts a lot.

"I won't force you anymore, _Cooper_," I smirk at the point where I called him by his real name. He was shocked.

"Cooper? That's disrespect to the elders, Munroe," He says shaking his head.

"Well, _Cooper_, since you called me Munroe, I'm calling you Cooper," I say.

"You better watch out how you call me. You might end up calling me Mr. Cooper in class," He says.

"Aw, Mr. Cooper sounds better," I pouted. He rolls his eyes. I check my watch. 1:00. Man, I'm hungry.

"Chad, I'm hungry. I'll get something to eat. What would you want?" I said to him.

"Just a blueberry muffin and some water." I nod and go to the counter. I ordered 1 blueberry muffin and 1 choco muffin. I also got water for Chad and Coke for me. I was about to pay when someone caught my wrists. I turned and saw it was Chad.

"I'll pay," He said. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine," I say but he doesn't listen.

"Gentlemen always pays for the food," He says

"Since when were you a gentleman?" I ask him. He ignores me and gives the money to the cashier. He let go off my wrist and gets the tray. He lays it on the table and we start eating.

"So tell me about yourself," He says biting in his muffin.

"Well, I came from Wisconsin," I say. He almost chokes in his muffin.

"Wisconsin? Do you happen to know Jake Chow?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We're doing this long distance relationship," I say.

"No wonder you were turning down on Daniel. Daniel always gets what he wants. He's a spoiled child," He said.

"How do you know my boyfriend?" I ask him.

"He's my cousin," He simply says. "Third degree to be exact."

"Oh okay. You know I almost forgot about him until you mentioned him." I chuckled.

"Jake wouldn't like that. He always cares for his girlfriends. Wait, did you say he's your boyfriend?" He asked. I nod. He took out his phone.

"Would you excuse me? I would call him first," He said. I nod and he goes outside. I secretly follow him. He stands there before he shouts.

"You're cheating on her." What does he mean?

_**Chad's POV**_

I go outside. I called Jake. He picks up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"You're cheating on her," I shout at him.

"I don't care if I'm cheating on Sonny for Jessica."

"WHAT?" I yell. He's cheating on SONNY? But Sonny is a sweet girl.

"Yeah."

"She's going to be mad at you, you know," I say.

"Wait, is Sonny your student?" He asks. He knows about the family thing.

"Yes, she is," I say.

"If Sonny said we are having this stupid long distance whatever, I was lying. I am dating Jessica. I just hope no one finds out."

"Sonny will find out soon and she will be mad at you." I say and hang up.

**_Sonny's POV_**

Chad hangs up from his call and I run back to our table. When he reached the table, he looked so pissed.

"Are you okay? Your face is red," I said to him. He nods and drinks from his coffee.

"Just having problems," he says. I'm not telling him I heard half of the conversation.

"YOU WHAT?" He yells at me. Luckily, only few customers were there.

"I what what?" I asked him.

"You eavesdropped?" He growls. I slowly nod my head in shame. He grabs his muffin and storms out. I got my muffin too and went after him.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Home." He barks.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say. He just keeps going and ignores me. I catch up to him and made him face me. I just stared at his cold angry eyes. I try to be brave and don't show fear. Wow. He's got very blue eyes. He too stares at my eyes and relaxes. His eyes become sparkly blue sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was afraid you were going to find out about something you mustn't know," He says. I nod and let go of him. "Wanna hang out in my house for awhile?" He asks. I don't know what to say. A teacher never really invited me to his house before. Seeing my expression, he turns around towards his car. I stopped him by holding his wrists.

"Sure, why not?" I say. He smiles and we go to our cars. I followed him inside Hollywood Boulevard. I stopped in front of a small but comfy house. I parked in the drive way, near his car and got out. He invited me inside. He lead me to the living room and we sat down on the couch. There was an awkward silence for who knows how long until he said,

"What else can I know about you?" He asked.

"Well, I live near here. Just a few blocks away to the right," I say.

"Cool. When's your birthday?" He asked.

"August twentieth."

"Did you know that Daniel's birthday is August 15?" He said, as a matter of fact. **(Yes. Joe Jonas is Daniel) **

"No and I don't care," I say.

"Want something to drink?" He asks.

"Just water." He gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"And some watermelon if you have," I shout over to him. He shouts a 'Kay.' at me. While waiting, I got up and walk over to the small fireplace which had some pictures of him. I saw a picture of a younger him with a middle-aged woman. Huh. That's peculiar. The woman looks a lot like Mrs. Loughlin. Another picture was recent. Him, the woman, twins and a man that looked a lot like Denzel Owen Cooper. Wait, didn't the info say Denzel Goldfarb? Chad came back with the drinks and fruits.

"Here," He said as he placed the tray on the table.

"This looks a lot like Denzel Owen Cooper," I said, pointing to the picture. He sighs.

"That's because it is. He is my step-dad," He declared.

"And he hates you," I add. He nods. "But this looks like a recent photo."

"It is. We had a family picture but after that, I went to my car and sped off," he explained. We sat on the couch and started eating the watermelon. "I don't normally bring students to my house. Scratch that. I NEVER bring students to my house until now."

"Why?"

"Because it feels weird. Girls in school gawk over me and if I bring some students here, things might go wrong," he simply states and bites the watermelon. The juice sprayed everywhere, including my face. "Sorry. Let me help," He says and he gets a napkin. He wipes the juice off my face. Once he was done, he threw the napkin away.

"My face feels sticky," I announce.

"Bathroom is in the corner to the right," he says. I get up and wash the juice off my face. I saw a picture of him and his mom on top of the medicine cabinet. I get it and look at the woman. This woman IS Mrs. Loughlin. She can't be his mom. I bring the picture out and sat back down.

"Is this your mom?" I ask him. He nods.

"But she looks like my mom's boss, Mrs. ..." He cuts me off.

"Mrs. Loughlin? Yeah, my mom is in disguise too," he states.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I can't tell you just yet. I don't want to reveal too much information to a student I barely know," he says. I laugh in agreement. "And the company was made just for me." I nod. Well, he is a teacher in electronics.

"Who made it?" I ask him.

"The man who created me," he states.

"Where did your mom get the 'Loughlin'?" I ask him.

"It's her Maiden Name," he says. "Girls in school are weird." I was shocked.

"Why?"

"A lot of my students, like 98% of my female students like me." He gags. I laugh.

"At least there is a policy against it," I said.

"Yup." He takes another bite but careful in not to spray more juice in my face. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh? What? Oh right." He laughs at my sudden expression. I get a fork and stab it in the watermelon. I put it to my mouth and take a bit. Mmmhmm. Delicious.

"Like it?" He asked. I nod, taking another bite. He chuckles. "I'm gonna get more tissue." He gets up and walks to the kitchen. I finish eating one slice before he came back. I felt my lips sticky. I lick them, trying to get the stickyness out. He hands me the tissue and I wipe my mouth.

"Nice dress," he complements. I smile.

"Thanks. Be ready to see me wear this every Friday," I announce.

"Why?" I sigh.

"It's my dad's favorite attire for me and his favorite day is Friday so, yeah," I said.

"Where's your dad?" He asked.

"He passed away," I say sadly. He looks at me with pure sympathy.

"When did you lose him?" He asked.

"When I was 5."

"That's worse than mine but you're lucky you don't have a step-dad."

"Yeah. No one can replace my dad as a dad if you know what I mean," I state. He nods.

"Yeah, I do. My step-dad can't replace my original dad. My original dad was glad to have me as a son. Denzel doesn't."

"You call your step-dad Denzel, by his real name?" He nods.

"He doesn't care what I call him because he doesn't care about me," he scoffs.

"I should get going. My mom might look for me," I say to him I stand up and so does he.

"I'll drive. Just tell me the directions. I have nothing better to do anyway," He said.

"But you'll walk all the way back here." I argue.

"I'm used to it. I hike every Sunday morning," He says.

"All right. If you say so." I reluctantly gave him my car keys and we went to his drive way. I got in the passengers seat and he got to the drivers seat. We put on the ignition and we headed to my house or mansion. On the way, we started talking.

"So, how does it feel like being popular in school?" I tease.

"It's cool except for the fact that lots of students like me. Don't blame them. I'm handsome and cute," he smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Wow, you have an ego. Turn left," I state. He turns left.

"I know but I can't use it school," He says.

"Good thing. Turn right," I say. He turns right.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to use it. It's irritating," I said. We arrived at my mansion and Chad got out of the car.

"I'll see you in school," He says and leaves. I put the car in the garage and parked the car. I got out and went inside the house. I got an apple and went to the living room. I turn on the TV and watched 'How I Met Your Mother'.

* * *

><p>At 7:30, my mom arrived and prepared dinner. I was just finishing my assignments for Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Electronics. I didn't have a hard time in the first three but I did in Electronics. I wasn't taught in my school in Wisconsin so I clearly had a hard time. I even had to research because I didn't understand the words or terms. Apparently, Chad or Mr. Coo-Goldfarb (Why am I used to saying Cooper?) gave us hard terms I don't understand. I guess the others did due to being with him for 2 years. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw my mom standing there.<p>

"There is someone looking for you," my mom said as she smiled. I got up and went downstairs.

And the person I saw was...

* * *

><p><strong>Who is it? try to make a guess. It's not who you think it is, I think. I'll tell you in the next chapter who got the answer right. Ha ha. Anyway, please review. I might update faster since it is almost summer. Oh wait, it is. Haha. I'm going to write the next chapter of Chad and Sonny With A Chance of the Duncans.<strong>

**Peace Out Readers!**

**- Monique**


	5. Author's note

**Guys, this is not a chapter but an author's note. I have a huge problem. I really have ideas on how to continue the stories anymore so I need your help. I need you guys to PM me some ideas cause I ran out of them. I'm sorry about the delays of the chapters and for not informing you sooner. I was busy even on summer vacation and the more now since I have school. I really need your help. Shout outs shall be given to this. **

**Also, there might be a possibility I may NOT be writing multi-chaps or stories. I'm sorry but Since the end of Sonny With A Chance and So Random, I was trying to keep my faith in them but sadly it faded to my new obsession, better yet, 'dedication'.**

**A great possibilty of the things mentioned may happen. So, if ever you want me to continue writing, please PM me some ideas and all. I hope you understand.**

**- Monique**


End file.
